


Iruka Doesn't Know |Kakashi X Reader|

by Tsundere_Writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, I am a whore for Kakashi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader CHEATS, Reader-Insert, Scotty doesn't know, Smut, reader - Freeform, this is kind of porn but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundere_Writes/pseuds/Tsundere_Writes
Summary: Oneshot(?) Inspired by the song Scotty Doesn't know.I will continue it if any of you want!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Umino Iruka/reader (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Iruka Doesn't Know |Kakashi X Reader|

(You should probably listen to the song; [Scotty Doesn't Know)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcEkS9tcIjg&list=RDlcEkS9tcIjg&index=1)

With a final thrust you became a moaning mess. Fingers clenching the fabric underneath you. You couldn't feel the lower half of you at all thanks to the male behind you who kept thrusting in and out.

"Kakashi..." You moaned out earning a painful yet pleasurable hair pull from the male.  
  
You had no idea how long the two of you have been doing this. It's been weeks? Months? You didn't care at that moment.  
  
All you cared about was the male with you.  
  
The silver-haired Jounin filled you before pulling out for good and collapsing next to you on your bed.  
  
You glanced at him, turning your body over to where you were on your back. This was the... sixth? Sixth time this week that it's happened.  
  
Did you regret it? No.  
  
Was it horrible for you to partake in it? Yes. Yes on so many levels.  
  
You let out a sigh of contempt, eyes straying to the ceiling. You were going to be sore for the next couple of days no doubt. You could feel Kakashi move next to you, his elbows holding him up.  
  
You felt his onyx and Sharingan eye on your form.  
  
He moved to be on top of you, straddling your frame. Your eyes went to his, face moving upwards to initiate a sloppy kiss.  
  
You could feel his tongue exploring your mouth, a moan forming in your throat. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him closer, traveling to his hair to yank and pull on the silver hair.  
  
The two fo you parted, saliva tracing between the both of your mouths.  
  
You stared into his eyes longingly.  
  
You both knew you couldn't keep this going.  
  
You didn't want it to end. Neither did he.  
  
But what were you supposed to do? What you were doing now was morally wrong.  
  
You had a boyfriend and who was not the male on top of you.  
  
How you could do this was a mystery to you. You considered yourself to be a 'good' girl. Someone who had high morals and would never condone this type of activity you were doing right now.  
  
It seems like you were wrong on so many levels.  
  
His breath fanned your lips. Just begging you to reconnect your lips to his.  
  
"Have you... Slept with him?"  
  
Your eyes narrowed, face contorting into confusion and a tad bit of anger. Yes you had a boyfriend and yet you were having sex with Kakashi but that didn't mean you were also sleeping with Iruka.  
  
"No... Of course not... Ever since... This started..." You let out, chest ascending and descending with each breath you took.  
  
You hand trailed up his cheek lovingly, tracing his scar slightly. His hand stopped your's, holding it somewhat tightly.  
  
"I promise... And It's not like Iruka and I haven't done it before..." You told the male, seemingly right after regretting the end of what you said.  
  
"Haven't done it before?"  
  
"You know what I mean, Kakashi."  
  
"Do I, [Name]?"  
  
You let out a huff, your other hand going through his hair before stopping to bend his head. You connected your lips shortly to his.  
  
"I haven't slept with Iruka in weeks." You stated, lips morphing into a small smile. That was the truth. Ever since the second time of sleeping with the Jounin you stopped sleeping with Iruka.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Iruka doesn't know."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if I should continue this! If I do I have some major plans for it if I do consider continuing it. Chapters would be longer if I did though.


End file.
